Recently, various services have been provided to users by connecting phone terminals to web servers, etc. through a public network. In particular, a high functional mobile terminal provided with a call function is called smart phone terminal. Many people are using a smartphone instead of a conventional mobile phone.
Conventionally by using the caller ID function or the address book of the mobile phone, a callee is able to refer to caller's information before starting phone conversation. Additionally, in recent years, more callers need to show information specific to a callee before starting phone conversation.
For approaching such problems, a method of allowing a caller to select information including the caller's name depending on a callee and notify the selected information of the callee when a caller is making an outgoing call is disclosed.